


the worlds most enthusiastic ass-eater

by prince_mimi23



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass-eating, M/M, PWP, Rimming, i should be working on wildflower but i reeeally wanted to write some fast porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 17:32:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3496823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prince_mimi23/pseuds/prince_mimi23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>if ass-eating were an olympic sport, Nishinoya Yuu would win first place</p>
            </blockquote>





	the worlds most enthusiastic ass-eater

**Author's Note:**

> i didnt re-read it because i dont feel good and its 12:30 am, so please excuse any errors
> 
> hope you enjoy~

Asahi has _the best_ ass Nishinoya has ever seen. Firm and squishy at the same time, and perfectly round. Even so, the libero had never considered ass-eating. Until he sees the brunette lying on his stomach with one leg bent up, an average position, while using his phone. What _really_ gets him is that Asahi's wearing those black boxer-briefs that are a little small for him. After seeing that, he can't help himself.

He positions himself over Asahi, his hands on each side of his hips and his knees between his. He bends down and kisses the small of his back where his shirt has ridden up, making the taller boy flinch a little in surprise. "N-Noya?" he squeaks, looking over his shoulder. Nishinoya grins up at him and continues kissing, moving lower and lower with each one until he's practically got his nose between Asahi's asscheeks. The brunette has hidden his face in his hands, his muscles tensing as his boyfriend draws his tongue out. He presses it against Asahi's hole through the thin fabric, making him moan against his pillow and arch his back slightly. "Do you like that?" Nishinoya asks before continuing. Asahi nods and inches his ass toward the libero's face eagerly, which he chuckles at. 

Nishinoya reaches up to pull Asahi's underwear down, leaving them right where his thighs start. He licks his lips at the sight and grabs his ass, squeezing firmly just to make him squirm. He spreads his cheeks apart and flattens his tongue against his hole, slowly licking up. He then makes an "o" with his lips and presses against him, sucking experimentally. Satisfied with the muffled whimpers Asahi is ommiting, he continues to suck, pressing his thumb against his perineum as he does this. The taller boy starts grinding his hips into the bed after a minute, and this gives Nishinoya an idea. He stops what he's doing to suck on one of his fingers, getting it wet enough to suffice for lube, then gently pushes it inside Asahi. He moans pretty loudly and his thighs quiver, even more so when Nishinoya curves his finger up to hit his prostate.

Keeping his cheeks spread with one hand, Nishinoya pushes his tongue in along side his finger, making Asahi gasp and buck his hips toward him. He starts moving his tongue in and out in a thrusting motion, leaving Asahi absolutely _weak_ underneath him. He starts to grind into the bed himself, not surprised by how turned on he is just by doing this. 

"Noya, I'm gonna c-cum soon...!" Asahi warns, so Nishinoya stops. "Turn onto your back," he says, and Asahi does so immediately. The shorter boy pushes his boyfriend's legs up and pulls his underwear the rest of the way off, almost moaning at the look of this new angle. He pushes his finger back in, moving his mouth to Asahi's perineum, and begins quickly massaging his prostate, turning him into a writhing, panting mess. Nishinoya looks up to see that he has a perfect view of his boyfriend stroking himself, and he almost cums just from that. He takes his free hand and gently knocks Asahi's away, continuing the stroking for him. Soon after that, Asahi cums, his back arching and his muscles clenching. He lets out the most amazing moan as Nishinoya keeps stroking him to help him ride it out. Before he knows it he's cumming too, bucking his hips roughly into the mattress and leaning over to bite Asahi's thigh to quiet himself. The taller boy sits up a bit and watches Nishinoya lose himself, biting his lip and still grinding his hips a bit. 

There are a few moments of silence as the boys collect themselves, Nishinoya crawling up to lay at Asahi's side. "That was... different," the brunette says breathlessly. Nishinoya smiles and turns his head to him. " _Good_ different?" he asks, and Asahi nods with a smile in reply. "You should do that more often... I-If you want, anyway." The libero laughs a little and kisses his neck softly. "Oh hell yes," he replies.

**Author's Note:**

> that was very short and to the point. like i said its 12:30 am
> 
> thanks for reading~


End file.
